Bunny Rabbits
by drakemi'owne
Summary: Your shirt is undone...You'll regret not having to read this one! ONESHOT! PLease read and review! DHr
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is short. I thought I'll upload this one. I just wanted to have a drabble. I hope you guys will like this. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except the plot.**

* * *

"Why do you hate me so much, Malfoy?!" Hermione spat across the Great Hall when she had had the worst day ever, and Malfoy completing it by _accidentally_ pushing Hermione causing her to spill her pumpkin juice onto her five foot potions essay that she was reviewing.

"Try asking yourself that, Mudblood," Draco sneered at her. Hermione couldn't help herself but cry and ran towards her shared dormitory with the Headboy (which consequently was the one responsible for her breaking down).

"Blast ended skrewt," She muttered the password in between sniffs and hurriedly entered when the portrait swung open.

She plopped down on the sofa and cried harder. She worked on that essay for a good three nights and it was all ruined in an instant. She even sneaked out into the library at an unholy hour just to finish it and now it was gone. All her fruitless labor!

She hadn't expected the portrait to open once more till late that night but Draco Malfoy appeared there in a very uneasy look and her book bag clutched in his hands.

"The professors ordered me to give you this," He drawled and dropped the bag beside her and entered his room. She hadn't had the chance to thank him.

She looked at her ruined homework and just cried all over again. She retreated back to her room leaving her things in the common room.

When she woke up the next morning she dreaded going to class. She hasn't started her ruined essay and it was due after lunch. She can't possibly miss class to cram for her essay. She would either fake sick or fail. She stepped into the common room and was greeted by a sleeping Malfoy, head rested on his arms and a quill still clutched in his hand. His platinum blonde hair looking so soft as its tresses laid on his forehead. He looked like an angel without those snide remarks of his and that smirk which seemed plastered to his face.

"Take a picture, why don't you? It'll last longer," He said with an eye open. As if the mellow song she was hearing while looking at him abruptly stopped and her arse was kicked back to reality, she shook her head and sighed. She went straight to the bathroom and took her morning shower.

When she finished, her body clad in a white towel, she went out and noticed that Draco wasn't in the common room anymore. She got dressed in her room and as soon as she went out of her room, she heard the shower coming to a halt. She busied herself with her essay and was awestruck when she found it already finished. All five feet!

Draco stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"_Merlin he looks beautiful!"_

"Hey, Malfoy," Hermione called out and stood up. Draco was about to enter his room but stopped and looked at her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Whatever. Your shirt is undone by the way," Draco stated and was hidden behind the door to his room.

Hermione looked down and true, she forgot to button up her shirt. She went instantly red and ran out of their dorm to breakfast afraid to have an encounter with Draco

At the Great Hall…

Hermione was eating her breakfast peacefully with Ginny, Harry and Ron when she saw Draco entering the Great Hall. Her face flushed noticeably.

The day went peacefully for Hermione. Before dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came across Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They can see the smirk on Draco's face and Hermione could have sworn hearing him say:

"Nice bunny rabbits, Granger," Her face flushed once more and couldn't help but think what kind of taunts she would hear back at the common room.

* * *

**a/n: Hmm, short isn't it? Well, i hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! Please???**


	2. Chapter 2 THE SEQUEL

**Author's note: **The Sequel to this story has just been published. It is entitled The Bunny Rabbit Parody by drakemi'owne. Please check out my account to read it. Please review afterwards! Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
